When an error occurs in a computer system, one or more actions are taken by the system to mitigate and/or recover from the error. These actions may include, but are not limited to, logging the error and/or system state, shutting down one or more system components, rebooting one or more system components, or running diagnostics on the system. Depending on the workload of the system when the error occurs, mitigation or recovery actions may affect the performance, and with it the service level, of the system.